This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with displays.
Electronic devices often include displays. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and televisions have displays.
Displays often include polarizer layers. For example, a liquid crystal display may have a liquid crystal layer and other layers that are sandwiched between an upper polarizer and a lower polarizer. An antireflection coating may be formed on top of the upper polarizer.
When electronic devices with displays are used in the field, there is a potential for exposure to foreign particles of material such as dirt particles, food crumbs, sand, or other particles of material. If care is not taken, foreign particles can damage a display. For example, if a foreign particle is compressed between a laptop computer base and its display, an upper polarizer layer on the display may be damaged. This damage can appear as an undesired white spot on the display.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide electronic devices with displays exhibiting enhanced resistance to damage from exposure to foreign particles.